Dulce error
by Jackilyn-San
Summary: A Shiraishi le parecía super pesado el día de San Valentín, era un no parar en la escuela. Pero debido a un malentendido gracias a cierto kohai, ese día se tornó diferente al resto. [Este fic participa en el evento "El Husbando Perfecto" del foro Oujisama no Sekai].


¡Buenas!

Vengo con un fic para un evento del forito **Oujisama no Sekai**. El evento se trataba de escoger a un personaje y hacer un fic tratando el día de San Valentín. Así que yo me armé de valor para hacer un crackpairing que los echo de menos. Y porque ShiraishixSakuno es muy escaso y me gusta mucho xD

Aunque debo decir que este fic no me gustó mucho cómo ha quedado :'). Perdonad si es algo larguito.

* * *

Nota: Este fic participa en el evento **«El Husbando Perfecto»** del foro **Oujisama no Sekai**.

El personaje que elegí como husbando es: **Shiraishi Kuranosuke** para hacer un **ShiraSaku.**

* * *

 **Dulce error**

—¿Qué ocurre?

Shiraishi se detuvo y miró al igual que Kenya. Koharu estaba armando alboroto cerca de un barullo de chicas justo al lado del panel de anuncios. Yuuji también estaba. Así que no le extrañaría que estuviera dramatizando como acostumbraba a hacer Koharu, y visto el cartelito llamativo que había en el pizarrón, rosa y rojo con corazones y demás, era todo acerca de San Valentín.

Yuuji no pasaba desapercibido tampoco para las chicas. Si no es por su aspecto, era por su personalidad tan divertida. Shiraishi recordó que el año pasado incluso Koharu recibió algún chocolate y se indignó en vez de sentirse orgulloso.

—Pero son solo chocolates, Koharu…

—¡Los chocolates dicen mucho! —Y se giró ofendido—. Pensaba que solo te importaba mi chocolate… ¡bah! Haz lo que quieras.

Luego Yuuji es el que dramatizaba e iba tras Koharu mientras que las demás chicas reían, sabiendo que todo era sobreactuado. O tal vez no, pensó Shiraishi.

El capitán del Shitenhouji se fijó en el cartel, no muy interesado. Cada año le regalaban una cantidad considerable de chocolate, así que le causaba demasiada pesadez esa fecha. Nunca sabía qué hacer con tanto dulce, así que lo repartía entre sus amigos y familia.

Le era realmente agotador porque además, con antemano, algunas compañeras de clase le preguntaban si querría chocolate, y él que no sabía decir que no en esas situaciones, aceptaba, siempre considerándolo «* _tomo-choko_ », por supuesto. Asimismo, los chicos competían por ver quién recibía más chocolate. Una estupidez que podría deprimir a más de uno.

Shiraishi suspiró por enésima vez en la mañana. Sí, ese día era expresamente San Valentín. Y no es que fuera raro que aún no hubiera recibido chocolate (quitando que el primero fue el de su hermanita Yukari), había visto a algunas chicas con intenciones. Y seguramente a la hora de irse a casa, al abrir su taquilla, la encontraría a rebosar de dulces.

En el almuerzo, se marchó —con bastante rapidez para que ninguna chica lo detuviese— a la azotea junto con Chitose y Kenya, encontrándose ya ahí a Zaizen, quien comía y escuchaba música de su reproductor. Pudo ver al lado del moreno, en el suelo, una bolsa llena de cosas, y por lo que sobresalía, era más que probable que fueran chocolates.

Kenya sonrió con picardía y se acercó con intenciones de molestarlo respecto a eso, pero le dio más curiosidad el hecho de verlo mirando por el bordillo tan curiosamente. O lo que más bien pudo observar Shiraishi, solo estaba pasando el rato.

—¿Qué ocurre, Zaizen? —Kenya le advirtió de su presencia colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Zaizen se quitó un auricular y lo miró de reojo para volver a mirar hacia abajo. Shiraishi se acercó también con curiosidad.

—¡Anda! —Y rió Kenya—. ¡Nuestro Zaizen está creciendo!

Había un grupo de chicas, con maletas deportivas, colgadas al hombro. De tenis. Pero no eran de su colegio.

—Idiota, solo me preguntaba de qué colegio son.

—¡Ajá! Ya estás queriendo mover cartas. ¿Quién es, eh, quién es? —Y le dio un codazo.

El miembro de segundo año suspiró, se puso de nuevo el auricular y se giró, dispuesto a sentarse para seguir comiendo. Kenya no se detenía en querer sonsacarle cosas.

Shiraishi, sin embargo, se quedó mirando con curiosidad. ¿De dónde le sonaba ese uniforme?

—Seigaku —dijo Chitose a su lado—. Así que se trataba de ese colegio.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Shiraishi.

—Escuché que el equipo de tenis femenino de una escuela vendría a la nuestra para practicar y aprender de unas y otras. Pero no he sabido cuál hasta ahora mismo.

Así que Seigaku. Conocía al club masculino, claro está. Pero nunca había visto al femenino.

En ese momento entraron Koharu y Yuuji con demasiado alboroto, comentando sobre la llegada de unas chicas de otro colegio. Y mientras Koharu dramatizaba sobre el número de lagartas que subía, Shiraishi no se giró y se quedó mirando absorto al grupo de chicas vestidas de marinerita.

 _«Seigaku, ¿eh?»_

.

.

Sakuno miró con asombro y nerviosismo toda la fachada de la escuela Shitenhouji. Era la primera vez que hacía un viaje con el fin de compartir experiencias y habilidades con otro colegio. Era emocionante, y a la vez temblaba como un flan. Estaba acostumbrada a las caras que veía en Seigaku, a sus compañeras, que el hecho de ver a otros estudiantes, en otra ciudad y otro colegio, le hacía a veces replantearse si había sido buena idea ir. Aunque tampoco tenía opción.

Si no iba, estaba claro que, además de una cobarde, sería interpretada como que no quería expandir sus conocimientos y habilidades con otras jugadoras. Y su oportunidad de ser titular serían más que nulos.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse insegura hacia la idea de conocer gente nueva.

—¡Ryuuzaki, no te quedes atrás! —gritó la capitana.

—¡Ah, sí, lo siento!

Al parecer, por la hora que era, los habían pillado en la hora del almuerzo. Los estudiantes hacían cola para comprar comida, otros habían hecho un mini picnic en el césped, fuera, comiendo de sus cajas de almuerzo, como otros simplemente se sentaban en las escaleras con sus bocadillos y dulces mientras comían y conversaban.

Sakuno empezaba a sentir hambre. Acababan de llegar en autobús y no habían comido nada desde por la mañana temprano antes del viaje. El olor a pan, a la comida que traían los estudiantes, era tan exquisito que rezó porque sus tripas no le traicionaran y empezaran a rugir en demanda de comida.

Ella y todas las demás, menos la entrenadora, esperaron en la entrada mientras esta hablaba con el director del colegio, avisando su llegada y dando las gracias por su consentimiento en venir a visitarlos.

—¡Qué nervios! —escuchó decir a una de sus compañeras.

Al menos Sakuno se sintió un poco mejor al saber que no era la única.

Algunas de sus compañeras se agruparon a conversar sobre cómo serían los entrenamientos, cómo serían sus compañeras temporales o incluso los estudiantes de ese colegio. Sakuno solo podía recordar a uno en particular, pero que solo habló una sola vez. Ah, no, y a otro más.

El novato de Osaka, y su capitán.

Con pensar en ellos se sintió un poco mejor porque eran buenas personas y simpáticas, no quería hacerse una idea de cómo sería el resto.

La castaña cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza al tiempo que aspiraba profundamente para luego expulsarlo y sentirse mejor, pero al abrirlos se quedó como estaba. En la azotea había alguien asomado, mirando hacia ellas. Pero debido al sol que resplandecía con fuerza, no logró bien cómo era. Lo que sí le quedó claro, es que tampoco era una sola persona. Al momento se asomaron unos cuantos, y entre ellos, había un chico enorme y alto, y él fue quien tapó la trayectoria de los rayos del sol.

Sakuno no supo por qué, pero se ruborizó. Seguramente estarían mirando a todo el equipo, no a ella en cuestión, pero era inevitable sentirse observada. Y más, cuando pudo distinguir que, al menos uno de ellos, era del equipo masculino de tenis, el capitán.

¿Estaba… estaba observando a todas en general, verdad?

Miró a sus lados y nadie más miraba hacia arriba, así que volvió ella a mirar. Él no apartaba la mirada. Y como estaba un poco lejos no pudo distinguir si estaba sonriendo.

Sakuno decidió alzar la mano un poco para saludarlo, pero a medio camino se puso roja, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo y desistió y se alejó de allí.

Él ni siquiera la recordaría.

.

.

Shiraishi no sabía si ser el más confiable para un profesor sería lo mejor, pero por ese hecho, por haber sido encargado de llevar a fotocopiar unos apuntes de Historia japonesa, se encontró con ella. Él reconoció que al principio solo le sonaba de algo. Pero en mitad de las clases le dio demasiado al coco porque no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Cayó que ese pelo tan largo y ese peinado era muy simbólico. La azotea no estaba tan alta así que pudo recordarla.

La chica de trenzas de Seigaku.

Estaba sola, comiendo de una caja de almuerzo. En Shitenhouji hacía poco más de media hora que comieron, y supuso que ellas aprovecharon que todo se quedó solitario para comer tranquilamente. Pero lo que le llamaba la atención es que comiera sola, ¿y sus compañeras?

El chico echó una mirada a los lados, cerciorándose que no había ningún profesor pasando quien pudiera llamarle la atención por estar fuera de las clases, y se acercó a ella.

—Ey —llamó.

La joven se asustó y casi se atragantó. Shiraishi tuvo que dejar las fotocopias a un lado para darle palmaditas en la espalda.

—Vaya, lo siento. No pretendía asustarte, ¿estás mejor?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y cuando lo miró pareció sorprenderse.

—Eres la que animaba al equipo masculino de Seigaku aquella vez, con Echizen, ¿verdad?

Volvió a cabecear afirmativamente, pero no dijo nada. Pudo captar que era una chica tímida o por el hecho de no conocerse demasiado, no sabía qué decir.

—¿Y tus compañeras? ¿No comes con ellas?

—Ya comieron. Yo… yo soy un poco más lenta.

—Oh, bueno, eso está bien. No es bueno comer rápido, puede sentarte mal —respondió el capitán, recordando la de veces que eso le sucedió a Kintarou.

La vio asentir y sonreír muy levemente, con timidez, y cuando la siguió con la mirada hacia la caja de almuerzo, se sorprendió por la variedad del menú. Eso era algo que le llamaba la atención de las chicas, o lo que hacía admirarlas. Incluso en la cocina se esmeraban en que todo quedase muy perfecto, ordenado, y sobre todo, decorado. Porque esa caja de almuerzo daba pena comérselo por lo bonito que se veía.

La chica pareció malentender su curiosidad por hambre, porque en seguida le acercó la caja y le ofreció a servirse. Shiraishi sonrió, se lo agradeció y aprovechó para coger una gambita frita. A la vez, un grito se escuchó, y cuando se giró, vio al pelirrojo de su equipo correr. Con la mochila en el hombro, despeinado (como si siempre fuera en condiciones) y con un bollito en la boca. Sin embargo, al verles, Kintarou se detuvo y se acercó todo alarmado.

—¡AH! ¡A Shiraishi también se le pegaron las sábanas!

El capitán le propinó un capón.

—¿Qué dices, idiota? Solo vine a hacer un recado a un profesor. Pero tú… ¿otra vez llegas a estas horas?

—Aaah… —Suspiró—. Aquel juego que me prestaste era tan divertido que me desvelé jugando… ¡Ah! —exclamó de nuevo al fijarse en la chica—. ¡La chica de los omosubis!

Shiraishi parpadeó. Recordaba que cuando él encontró a Kintarou aquella vez antes de jugar contra Fudoumine estaba junto a Echizen y la chica, así que supuso que la conocería. ¿Pero «omosubis»?

—Ah… ho-hola, Tooyama-kun.

—¡Oh! ¿Sabes mi nombre?

—Tú mismo te presentaste aquel día —Sonrió.

Kintarou pareció comprender, y en seguida se fijó en la comida de la chica y se le hicieron los ojos bolitas. Descaradamente, parecía estar pidiéndole de comer. Shiraishi resopló y meneó la cabeza, tirando del cuello de la camisa del pequeño, mirándole.

—¿Tú no tenías prisa?

—Ah… es cierto. Pero es que tengo hambre… —se quejó con un puchero—. Tú tenías un recado de un profesor, ¿no? —Lo miró con reproche—. ¿Qué haces que no regresas, eh?

El mayor parpadeó. Eso era porque…

—Ya entiendo…

Shiraishi tragó saliva.

—¡La quieres para ti solito!

—¿Qué?

Shiraishi se quedó un poco pillado, y empezó a acalorarse y sudar. De pronto, miró hacia la chica, que había recogido su almuerzo, les hacía una reverencia y se marchaba corriendo. No había terminado de comer, así que…

Le dio otro capón a Kintarou.

—¡Idiota!

—¡Ay! —Se frotó la cabeza y vio hacia la lejanía por donde se fue la chica de trenzas—. Adiós a la comida rica… ¡AH! —volvió a gritar al ver la hora y echó a correr a la vez que se despedía de él.

Ah. El lento de Kintarou se refería a la comida...

Se frotó el pelo y luego la cara, suspirando. Qué incómodo. Al parecer ella también había malentendido el comentario del pelirrojo.

.

.

Esa no fue la última vez que la vio. Sin embargo, había algo que no iba bien. Aquel malentendido de Kintarou hizo efecto en ella, quizás, y se empeñaba, o eso creía, en no mirarlo. No le daría importancia, no la conocía demasiado, pero que haya ocurrido por un error por el tonto kohai que tiene, le molestaba.

Una de esas veces ocurrió en un cambio de clases, de camino al aula de ciencias. Algunas chicas del club de tenis femenino tenían gimnasia, y aprovecharon esa hora para estar y unírseles a las chicas de Seigaku. Shiraishi pasó por el corredor y pudo verlas por la ventana. Se asomó por curiosidad, y se quedó mirando a la chica de trenzas hacer lo que una senpai le aconsejaba. Al parecer su retraso fue notado por Kenya y lo llamó a gritos. Esto fue escuchado por todos, inclusive por las chicas de ambos clubes. La jovencita alzó la cabeza y lo vio. Cuando Shiraishi volvió a mirarla tras decirle a Kenya que ya iba, parpadeó y movió la mano con una media sonrisa, apoyado en el ventanal.

La joven se tornó roja y se giró seguidamente e hizo como si no lo hubiera visto.

Shiraishi no tuvo tiempo en reaccionar porque, por su descuido, había olvidado qué día era. Un grupito de chicas ya lo habían acorralado para darle chocolates en mano.

.

.

Las chicas del club de tenis de Shitenhouji resultaron ser muy agradables. Incluso bromistas. Una clase de bromas que no eran nada molestas. Comentaron precisamente sobre el día de San Valentín, si no era un fastidio estar ese día en otro lugar que no fuera su propio instituto porque, supuestamente, es allí donde estarían el chico que les gustaba. Sakuno se enteró que algunas senpais estaban coladas por algunos de Seigaku. Incluso del club de tenis. A su capitana, por ejemplo, le gustaba Oishi. Y la verdad, no la culpaba, el chico era realmente un trozo de pan. Hasta alguna, con muchísima vergüenza, confesó su atracción por Inui Sadaharu.

Sakuno no la juzgaba. Solo que a ella, Inui, le daba un poco de mal rollo con todo el tema de los zumos extraños. Se preguntó si esa chica lo sabría. El libro de los gustos está en blanco, desde luego.

Ella nunca había entregado chocolate. No le llegó a gustar nadie. Aunque por el chico que siente algo más de atracción o tal vez afecto, es por Echizen Ryoma. Pero nunca se atrevió a darle un chocolate. Y en esos momentos de su vida no sabe si relacionar lo que sentía con afecto o algo más que eso. Así que se dijo que nunca daría un chocolate hasta que estuviera segura. Aunque existiera los « _tomo-choko_ ».

La chica alzó la cabeza y miró de nuevo hacia aquella ventana, donde minutos atrás estuvo el capitán del Shitenhouji. Shiraishi, según pudo escuchar.

Sintió una vergüenza extrema cuando Tooyama dijo aquel comentario. Cuando logró alejarse lo necesario, pensó fríamente. Con certeza tan solo escuchó mal y los dejó totalmente confundidos de su repentina huida. Tal vez esté evitando en vano al pobre chico y ella debería de disculparse. Aunque comentar el por qué de lo que hacía era muy bochornoso. Él solo quería ser amable.

Sakuno suspiró.

—Oh, ¿y ese suspiro, Ryuuzaki? —preguntó pícaramente una de sus compañeras.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! N-no es nada —Sonrió nerviosamente.

—Heeh… seguramente tú querrías estar ahora mismo en Seigaku entregando tu chocolate, ¿a que sí? —Y le dio un leve codazo, divertida—. Anda, dime, ¿de quién se trata?

Y se le unieron el resto de compañeras. Sakuno se agobió y se tornó roja sin tener por qué hacerlo, pero fue rodeada por todas ellas.

—¡Jo, ya vale! ¡No se trata de nadie! ¡No me gusta nadie! —explotó.

La chicas rieron, pero por su reacción vergonzosa y adorable, y Sakuno salió del corrillo y se excusó que iría a refrescarse la cara.

—Ay, nuestra niña está creciendo, lo veo —comentó una de sus senpais.

.

.

Shiraishi no podía más. Aquel «pequeño» problema no le dejaba concentrarse en las clases. Además de aquella vez en el corredor hubo más ocasiones que, casualmente, se encontró con ella. Él pensó que tal vez la muchacha lo consideraba algún salido o algo así, prendándose de una chica que apenas conoce. Puede ocurrir, pero él no era ningún pervertido ni nada similar.

Como quedaba una hora para finalizar las clases, la cual se trataba de tutoría y donde tendrían hora libre, Shiraishi decidió salir para buscar a la chica de trenzas. Lo bueno de salir una hora antes por los pasillos es que estaba casi todo desierto y no te toparías con chicas que querrían darte más chocolate. Eso lo retendría más y no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedarían las chicas de Seigaku.

Vio a Zaizen justo al salir del edificio, de espaldas y al parecer hablando con alguien. Shiraishi, mientras se acercaba, alzó la voz y lo llamó. El moreno se giró un poco y pudo dejar ver bien a su acompañante, la cual, al verlo, Shiraishi vio que le decía algo a Zaizen y luego se marchaba corriendo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Al llegar al lado del más joven no dijo nada, sino que se quedó mirando por donde se marchó la jovencita. El moreno lo miró y siguió la dirección.

—¿Le has hecho algo?

—¿Qué? —Shiraishi se sorprendió.

Zaizen negó con la cabeza.

—Me preguntó por ti. Así que ha sido raro, porque se ha marchado nada más verte.

Shiraishi, perplejo, no dijo nada. Tratando de imaginarse qué demonios estaba pasando, o lo que es mejor, qué pasaba por la mente de aquella chica. Era totalmente diferente a su hermanita pequeña Yukari. Y ahora que lo pensaba, eran ambas de la misma edad.

Zaizen lo miró y seguidamente sonrió con picardía.

—Al capitán le gusta una chica —comentó divertido.

Y en el momento en que Shiraishi alzó la mirada, sorprendida y ligeramente ruborizada, el moreno le hizo una foto con el móvil.

—¡Zaizen! —recriminó—. No es lo que piensas, es solo…

Pero al ver al chico, que no le hacía caso, metido en su móvil haciendo a saber qué cosa, se lo temió.

—¡Borra esa foto!

El chico le dio la espalda.

—Si quieres hablar con ella, date prisa. Las chicas del club femenino de nuestro colegio se saltaron las clases para estar con las de Seigaku. Creo que en breves se marcharán, al acabar esta última hora.

—¿Qué?

—Ella quería hablar contigo antes de marcharse. No sé qué habrá pasado, pero deberías darte prisa. Aún deben de estar en las canchas del club femenino.

Ante esa información, Shiraishi olvidó la foto y lo comprendió. Se despidió de él y se marchó directo a las canchas.

Mientras tanto, Zaizen ya estaba compartiendo la foto embarazosa del capitán en el grupo de WhatsApp que tenía con el equipo. Por dentro, no paraba de reírse al imaginarse la reacción de todos.

.

.

Sakuno suspiró y miró la hora. Quedaban veinte minutos para que terminara todo y se subiera al autobús de vuelta a Tokio. Y aquel asunto se quedaría sin resolver.

Había estado preguntando por Shiraishi para poder hablar con él, y aquel chico, Zaizen, le dijo que estaba aún en clases. La verdad, le daría vergüenza de ir a preguntar en la clase y hacerle salir para hablar de ello. Pero por casualidad, lo vio justo cuando hablaba con el moreno. La vergüenza volvió a ella, pero es que había alguien más delante y era embarazoso, así que no tuvo otra que despedirse del chico y volver corriendo al club.

Así nunca podría aclarar las cosas y ella disculparse por evitarlo injustamente.

Ya había estado recibiendo consejos toda la mañana de las senpais del club de Shitenhouji, muy útiles además. Pero a la vez, cuando jugó un partido de prueba con una de aquellas chicas, Sakuno sintió como si ella no hubiera aprendido nada. La rival le dijo que no le diera importancia, que seguramente era la inseguridad de jugar con «extraños». Que debía relajarse y solo disfrutar del juego. Tenía razón, pero seguía sintiéndose como si no supiera si quiera darle a la pelota.

Sakuno volvió a suspirar y empezó a recoger las pelotas. En ese momento una de sus senpais la llamó. Su sonrisita la desconcertó, y luego sintió cómo la empujaba con emoción hacia la puerta de salida de las canchas. Cuando miró se sorprendió al ver a Shiraishi allí, esperándola. Parecía algo azorado, o eso creía. Al llegar, vio que le hizo un gesto amable de que la siguiera, para alejarse un poco de las caras de curiosidad de las que eran ambos equipos femeninos.

Cuando se detuvo, Sakuno bajó la mirada al suelo y a sus pies, su corazón iba muy deprisa por los nervios que sentía. Esperaba que no estuviera enfadado.

—Ahm… —empezó Shiraishi—. Sobre lo de antes… ehm… Kin-chan no usó las palabras adecuadas.

Sakuno alzó la mirada y parpadeó. El chico la miraba, pero desviaba demasiado los ojos, como si le costase expresar aquello.

—Siento si te ha hecho sentir incómoda, no era su intención. Tampoco la mía —explicó, y se rascó la nuca—. Era sobre tu comida, la cual estaba muy rica, por cierto. Pero el tonto siempre dice cosas que se pueden malinterpretar.

Ante aquel apelativo y el tonito usado por él, Sakuno no pudo más que reírse. Se relajó. Shiraishi se la quedó mirando con sorpresa.

—E-está bien. Tampoco hice yo bien evitándote —dijo, sonriendo ampliamente, sonrojada.

El chico sonrió y negó con la cabeza. El silencio irrumpió el lugar, pero nada incómodo. La observó mirando su alrededor, las canchas, a las chicas recogiendo. Ahí es cuando recordó que ya mismo regresarían a Tokio.

—¿Te has podido adaptar?

Sakuno lo miró, sonrió un poco y asintió levemente. Le comentó su inseguridad, de que parecía no saber tenis cuando jugaba con extraños. Shiraishi entonces le recordó que algo similar le pasó a la hermana pequeña de Chitose, Miyuki. Le dijo lo mismo que la chica del club contrario. Que era cuestión de práctica y solo pensar en divertirse y jugar. No pensar en que había mucha gente mirándote. Porque en el caso de Sakuno, era eso, miedo escénico. Pero nada que no se pueda superar.

La chica sonrió agradecida.

—Gracias. La verdad es que habéis sido todos muy amables aquí y eso era también algo que me preocupaba. Pero no me arrepiento de haber venido.

— _¡Ryuuzaki, venga, vámonos!_

Ambos se giraron ante el llamado. Sakuno suspiró y lo miró de nuevo, sonriéndole.

—Gracias, Shiraishi-san.

Él negó con la cabeza, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Acto seguido la observó rebuscándose en los bolsillos de la falda deportiva. Después de un rato, sacó la mano cerrada.

—Dame tu mano —dijo, y cuando él se la extendió, ella le puso la palma hacia arriba—. Ten.

Cuando Shiraishi abrió su mano, parpadeó al ver un bombón de chocolate envuelto.

—No es gran cosa, pero algo es algo —Y se sonrojó—. Co-como « _tomo-choko_ », cla-claro.

El chico se quedó mirando el chocolate, ensimismado, pensativo. Y luego la miró muy fijamente. Sakuno tragó. ¿Le molestaría los chocolates? ¿Le habrá parecido ultra cutre?

—Si te parece… —Empezó con un murmullo, luego aspiró profundamente—. Te lo devolveré en White Day —dijo al final, sonriendo.

Sakuno parpadeó, pero sonrió aliviada. De nuevo, la capitana la llamó, y ella no pudo hacer más que disculparse con él. Le hizo una reverencia y le dio de nuevo las gracias.

—E-estaré esperando el White Day.

Seguidamente, Shiraishi la observó correr de regreso a las canchas. Bajó la mirada hacia el bombón, pensativo. Se mordió el labio y chasqueó la lengua. Cerró el puño y se lo metió en el bolsillo, girándose para regresar a clase.

Aquellas palabras no eran las que quería decir. Algo dentro de él casi soltaba una barbaridad, pero estaba seguro que en el White Day no podría evitarlo de nuevo.

 _«Si te parece… lo tomaré como **honmei-choko.»_

* * *

 ***Tomo-choko:** _Chocolate con motivo amistoso. Las japonesas dan este chocolate a sus amigos.  
_

 ****Honmei-choko:** _Chocolate que dan las japonesas con intenciones de declaración amorosa._


End file.
